Bitter Rivals!
by Mizuki1-Kiruri13
Summary: After sometime Tokiya's old manager starts to feel envious of his former client, so he sets out to find a rival group of females to crush Starish. OC's needed; details inside! Only mentors accepted!
1. OCs and other info

Himura sat in the dark and watched the screen as Starish took the stage, he felt the anger boil inside him. His client had abandoned him; his most profitable client had left him to rot. He clenched his jaw "That is supposed to be MY client, MY money!" He threw the computer off his desk. "They'll pay, Starish, for taking what is rightfully mine. Especially you Tokiya Ichinose, Hayato, I build you up and I can tear you down" he smirked as his plan formed in his head. He grabbed his briefcase and went to speak with the President.

He stands outside the President's office, first pulls himself together, and then knocks on the door, "Enter" Himura entered slowly. The President looked up, raising an eyebrow to the manager "What brings you here?" Himura smiled "Sir, I wish to start a female singing group" The President scowled "You've never had any interest in groups until now, what brings this sudden change?" Himura thought for a second "I believe it is in the company's best interests. I wish to broaden the horizons of this company and bring it into the future" The President smiled "That's the kind of thinking I want! You have permission to start auditions immediately ", Himura started to leave the room. "But", the President stood, "They must not interfere with Starish, do you understand?" Himura nodded "Of course Sir, I wouldn't have it any other way" and with that he walked out of the room, a smirk forming on his face.

Hello it's Mizuki and I have recently fallen in love with Uta no Prince Sama (ok maybe a few months ago), and so have decided to make my own story about it, but I am too lazy to come up with 4 OCs. So I've I want you guys to send me your OCs to maybe be entered into this story. No Mary sues, please! Fill out the forum on my profile and PM/comment me them. Thank You! If you're wondering why only 4 OCs, I have a partner and she is going to want to be in this.

As my lazy co-writer has brought to my attention, we need a composer! So if want your character to be a composer in Voice Type just put composer. The composer can be male or female, but all entries for the accrual singing group must be female!


	2. Chapter 1: Mizuki and Kiruri

**_M: Ahhhhh! I'm a terrible author! *falls to ground crying*_**

**_K: Will you please SHUT THE F***K UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!_**

**_M: You suck! Xp_**

**_K: *Facepalm & sigh* Do your disclaimer BEFORE we get sued!_**

**_M: *sniff* Me and Kiruri don't own a thing, except Mizuki and Kiruri_**

**_1 month later (Himura P.O.V)_**

Himura had found his first two members, cousins from Kyoto. Their names are Mizuki and Kiruri; it's amazing how different they are. Mizuki is about 5'5, has black, straight hair that goes all the way to her waist, amazing amethyst eyes and pale skin. Kiruri, however, is 5'3, had brown, wavy hair that only goes a little past her shoulders, sparkling emerald eyes and fair skin with a bit of a tan. They both ooze elegance, it's as if they had been trained to, but while Mizuki is kind, gentle and open; Kiruri is quiet, cold and closed off. But the connection between them was amazing; it's as if they could read each other's mind. It was kind of creepy, but Himura didn't mind as long as they sang as well as they did in the audition. Of course their way of singing is different too. Mizuki is an alto, and she connects with you, making you understand and feel her emotions; Kiruri on the other hand is a soprano, she tells you a story and transports you there, letting you have your own perspective of the song. Himura watched as both girls took in the news, they had been chosen to be in his group. Mizuki was smiling so hard it looked painful, while Kiruri managed to look happy and bored at the same time. "Both of you will take the Bullet Train to Tokyo, and then go to the Hyatt Regency Tokyo, where you will be staying until I can find the rest of the group. You are free to wander and sight-see until I return, all of it will be paid by the agency." He placed two tickets on the table "You leave tomorrow" he smiled. He stood anxious to go and contact the others he had chosen "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I must go retrieve the other girls who will join you in Tokyo" Mizuki stood and bowed, while Kiruri just watched him leave. As he walked out he smirked, things were coming along perfectly, soon he would have his vengeance. All he needed were the last 4 pieces, and he was headed to collect one now...

**_(Mizuki's P.O.V)_**

They walked out of the building were the auditions had taken place, "You don't have to pretend to like him, just tell him to piss off" She heard from beside her, and she smiled "Well someone has to keep up appearances, that's one thing my parents taught me that's useful" she saw Kiruri's frown deepen, then turned to her " The past is the past, forget about them, they're out of our lives. My family will not mess with you or Max again" Kiruri glared at her "It's not your family I'm worried about" Mizuki tilted her head, confused. "Then what?" Kiruri stared back at the building "That man, Himura, there's something not right with him" Mizuki rolled her eyes "Your being paranoid!" Kiruri said nothing, still staring at the building. Mizuki sighed " We'll be careful, besides this is your best chance to meet your dream boyfriend" Kiruri's head wiped, her blush becoming more visible " Shut Up!" she said running to the passenger door of Mizuki's car " Let's just get out of here so we can start packing" Kiruri called to Mizuki. Mizuki looked back to the building one more time, then ran to her car.

_**M: Short Chapter, I know. I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyways a few updates with this story.**_

_**K: The deadline for OC submissions is June 30th!**__**  
**_

_**M: If they are not in by then I will not take them!**_

_**K: Also, all OC's that have been submitted, need to choose an "iconic color" (a color that they will always wear, whether in a stage outfit or not)**_

_**M: If you do not send me an iconic color by June 30th, it will greatly reduce your chances of getting picked.**_

_**K: All colors are free except purple (Mizuki) and green (Kiruri)**_

_**M: Please tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as all the OCs are chosen.**_

_**K: Thank You all for the support!**_

_**M: Now for Neko-chan!**_

_**Neko-chan: Goodbye, Nya!**_


	3. Little Bit Of Info

M: Thanks to everyone that submitted an OC, I really didn't think I was going to get so many.

K: Now the process of choosing the 5 OCs will start and we will PM those who we choose before we announce it on our profile

M: And if your OC isn't chosen for the group, don't be sad because I may make them mentors for the group!

K: Now to clear up a few things

M: This story take place after Starish debuts, around the time they start the Master Course.

K: So you can choose one of Quartet Night or even one of the Heavens as a relationship.

M: I'm so sorry, I didn't clear that up at the beginning, if you have an OC in and would like to change it, send me a PM.

K: Another thing is do you guys want us to explain Mizuki's and Kiruri's past in a Bio, like the ones you wrote.

M: Or do you want it to be explained in the story itself, tell me what you think in the reviews.

K: Again thank you for all the support!

M: We love all our readers!

K: And look forward to the next chapter where we will introduce the first new member and a little surprise for the authors whose OC's I choose!

M: Now for Neko-Chan

Neko-Chan: Bye Bye, Nya!


	4. Sorry

Hey Guys, its Mizuki and I have bad news! I am going to delete this series! Very sorry but I've been going though a lot and I just have lost interest in it. If you wanna hate me you can, I kinda deserve it. I do wanna try to do another SYOC story some where down the road. but the problem is that I get inspired to do something and the I lose interest once the show its based on is over. Like I still to this day write Naruto fics because the show is still going and I can gain more inspiration. Also there are other cases, like with the Ouran story, that I have someone to keep me interested (KIRURI! I LOVE HER LONG TIME). But I don't have one for this project, sooo yeah. If anyone wants to adopt this story, as long as you are aproved by me and Kiruri, we shall let you. Other than that this story is going down soon. I love you all and am very sorry! T-T

**_Goodbye with Love, Mizuki_**


End file.
